pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ:TC/Infection Mode
Infection Mode is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies: The Cure. It is unlocked when The Lab Breakout is completed. It is a multiplayer game mode, and players can play either plants or zombies. Gameplay Plants Playing as Plants puts you in charge of defending yourself. You have a special multiplayer Greenhouse so you do not exhaust the special plants you were saving for Campaign Mode, but all Genetic Adaptions and Structure leveling stay. Certain plants are banned from this mode: Tranq-wheat-lyzer, Domegranate, and Ocura, as they would be OP. If all plants are destroyed or you are captured by the zombies, you lose. If all zombies are destroyed or the opposing Zombot is destroyed, you win. Zombies As zombies, you are on the offense. You have special Zombie Structures (More detail on the main game page), and attack from the zombot. You have the Fireball and Iceball attacks of the first game, as well as limited Camper Van attacks. You win if you capture the opposing player with your zombies or defeat all plants, and lose if you run out of zombies or get your Zombot destroyed. Rewards Winning games of Infection Mode gives varying amounts League Points, depending on your and your opponent's League Points, which in turn help you to rank up in leagues. Additionally, every extra 100 league points gives you 10 Research Spark, and ranking up to a new league gives you two free Genetic Adaptions done for you. At the end of each month, League Points reset, giving players several plants and zombies that cannot be obtained any other way. Overall, it can be extremely rewarding to play Infection Mode, as although Campaign Mode does give you League Points, it gives you them less frequently. Strategies General Strategies As plants, get a solid defensive line, and pick some heavy damaging plants too. Your main focus should be the Zombot, as destroying it wins the game. However, you could also turtle up and fend off zombies, although it may result in your defeat as your plants get worn down. As for you, keep moving around and stay back so that you cannot be captured. Keep a fire plant and an ice plant ready for the Zombot's Fireball and Iceball attacks. Try to get the zombie player to reveal their strategy, so you know what sort of plants to use. As zombies, try to get the plant player to reveal their strategy, so you know how and when to place your zombies. Keeping the pressure is a good idea, so they don't get the ability to score hits on your Zombot. However, swarms may not work out well, and Gargantuars can be easily defeated if your opponent is clever. Specific Strategies Wall-nut+Snapdragon+Heavy Backup This strategy is a very good turtling strategy. The Wall-nut/Snapdragon line will deal with most zombies, while the heavy backup (usually Taropedo Launcher) will focus on the Zombot. This is weak to Gargantuars or other instant-kill zombies with high health, and will usually need some instant-kill plants to provide the support. Some variations include Bonk Choys, Katanquats, Pummelos, Tamardillos, and Bassworts. Electro Plants This strategy focuses on plants that power or get powerful with Electric Tiles. It is composed of Basolar Panels, Battaros, Electriferns, Tomotors, Pecans, and cheap plants with powerful Electric Tile effects. It is too hard to pull off, and can do quite a bit of damage to the Zombot, with short circuits acting as instant kills. Lots of Different Gargantuars This strategy is quite advanced, and requires lots of Gargantuars. It can devastate your opponent, but don't clump up your Gargantuars and make way for instant kills. Use Fireball and Iceball attacks to get rid of Taropedo Launchers, or bait them out if you have many Gargantuars. Swarm of Basics This strategy is good for new players, as they may not have unlocked many zombies, but have space to store swarms. It can be devastating at low levels, but at higher levels there are many splash damaging options and ways to stop this.